


galactic eyes

by birbsandemidogs04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith's eyes from Lance's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbsandemidogs04/pseuds/birbsandemidogs04
Summary: Keith has some galactic eyes. #nohomothough





	galactic eyes

Keith has galactic eyes. 

From a completely non-biased, objective point of view, Lance can see how Keith's eyes appear to be magical. 

For one, they're big, and lined black - eyeliner, Lance has teased, Keith never denies this and Lance thinks it's cool anyway just because Shiro has it too. The eyeliner could seriously just be a birth thing, but then Keith's eyes are also wide. They're full of emotion sometimes. Usually it's anger, but sometimes Lance has caught them lighting up in excitement. Like when he flies the red lion and Lance sees his face over the hologram smiling and energetic. It kinda makes Lance want to smile too. In an objective way, because it's impossible not to smile if you see other people doing it, right?

Then Keith's irises are so complex - they can't be just one colour at any given point in time. Sometimes they're sky blue, or navy blue, or such dark blue that they become black. Completely random. Lance's eyes are always black, small and uncomplicated. But Keith's... They're really different. 

The colours are often mixed together, and when Lance looks into Keith's eyes he's reminded of that Monet painting with the bridge, and then the Van Gogh painting of the night sky. As a child he'd always combined the two to form a bridge and stars at night. The night sky is the Galaxy in Keith's eyes. The same colour and shade and power that make you feel powerless and awed when you see them. 

When Keith is just blatantly staring like that, so his eyes are exposed and widened to Lance, he has to look away so he doesn't get drawn into the beautiful whirlpool Galaxies that are those irises. 

That would be a mistake, to get tangled up in a crush on your rival. 

It's a good thing Lance isn't.  
\--

**Author's Note:**

> Do not believe Lance when he says no homo, he's most certainly a bi liar.


End file.
